


Captive

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Implied sexy times, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: During a night out you run into a beautiful redhead who changes your life
Relationships: natasha Romanoff/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Heyo can u do a Nat x Fem!Reader fic with these: “Keep sweet-talking and this could go a whole new direction.” “You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this…” Smut or not you choose. Thanks babe ❤

It was a Friday night and your friends had brought you out to a club in order to celebrate your new paper that had just been printed in Science. 

“To, y/n, who is going to save the world!” Emily toasted and the six of you downed your shots. 

It was your first night out in almost a year and you were having a great time with your friends. The only low point of the night was when some creepy guy tried to dance with you and got super handsy before trying to separate you from your friends. Luckily you were able to get away and tell a bouncer who was surprisingly helpful in removing him. 

The tequila was working its magic by the time you made your way to the bar leaning next to a gorgeous redhead you’d been eyeing all night. 

Knocking back a shot of liquid courage, you looked over and grinned at her. “Hi-lo.”

Even through your alcohol induced haze you knew you’d screwed that one up. But she merely chuckled at your greeting and turned towards you. 

“Hi there, gorgeous. What’s your name?” 

“Y/n. What’s yours?” 

“Natasha.” 

“Natasha,” you repeated liking the way it sounded. “Well, what are you drinking, Natasha?” 

“Vodka soda.” 

You signaled the bartender. 

“Two vodka sodas please.” 

“Coming right up.” 

“So what do you do for a living?” she asked, crossing her legs so her dress inched up. 

“I’m a scientist,” you told her. “I’m actually celebrating my first major breakthrough being published.” 

“Well congratulations then,” she smiled raising her glass. 

“Thank you. What do you do?” 

“A little bit of everything. But mainly I tried to find the facts.” 

“So you’re a detective?” 

“Something like that,” she agreed. 

After a few more minutes of chitchat, you asked her to dance. 

“I’d love to,” she agreed. 

She followed you onto the dance floor, pulling you close by your hips and grinding with you. Your friends were grinning at you and shooting you thumbs up. Soon after that, you suggested going somewhere a little quieter and she easily complied. 

You left the club hand in hand. 

“We should probably call a cab,” you suggested. 

“I already ordered us an Uber.” 

“Look at you. So smart,” you gushed. 

You leaned over to kiss her, but found her eyes were staring at something past you. There was something in her expression that immediately sobered you. The distinctive sound of a gun cocking finished the job. 

“Dr. Y/l/n, turn around and put your hands on your head.” 

You did as instructed, trying your best not to fall over. The man sneered as he walked towards you, gun trained on Natasha. 

“You’re getting rusty, Romanoff.” 

You risked a glance at Natasha who looked wholly unimpressed. 

“You have five seconds to turn around and walk away. Five. Four.” 

“Or what?” 

“Two. One.” 

There was a blue streak and suddenly the guy was without a gun. 

“What the?” 

Another streak and the guy was sitting on the ground bound and gagged, and Natasha was pulling you down the road.

“What the hell is going on?” You hissed yanking your arm away. 

“You’re in danger. You need to come with me right now,” she said urgently, grabbing your hand again. “I need an extraction right now. Corner of 6th and Ames,” she spoke into her bracelet. 

Something clicked, “Wait, Romanoff, you’re…”

“An Avenger and as much as I hate to use this line, you need to come with me if you want to live.” 

A black van came screeching around the corner and you screamed when two men jumped out. 

“Relax, it’s my team. Come on. Get in.”

Her grip on your arm was iron and the two men pulled you into the van and it took off before the doors even closed. 

Three days later you were pacing the floor of the hotel room they’d brought you to. 

“If you really think I’m going to stay locked in this room indefinitely, keep dreaming. I have research to do.” 

“Your research is what got you into this mess,” Natasha said coolly. 

“Worth it,” you responded simply. “Anyways you’re going to have to tie me up if you want me to do what you say.” 

She smirked and sipped her shake. 

“ ** _Keep sweet-talking and this could go a whole new direction_** ,” she told you with a wink. 

You blushed furiously and trained your eyes on the hem of your dress. You were already embarrassed enough that you had thought she was actually interested in you. She didn’t need to rub it in. 

“Look,” she said softly, reaching out to take your hand, “We know your research is important. We wouldn’t be here if we didn’t. But you can only do that research if you’re alive.”

“And you somehow think keeping me captive is the best way to do this?” 

She rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t be dramatic. No one’s keeping you captive.” 

“Oh really? So you’re telling me that if I try to leave right now Captain America and the Winter Soldier won’t be blocking my path like a human blockade?” 

“Of course not,” she smirked and you decided to try your luck. 

You opened the door and then shut it quickly, turning to glare at her. 

“Hey, it wasn’t Captain America and the Winter Soldier.” 

“No, it was the god of Thunder.” 

“Look, we aren’t going to keep you here forever. We just need long enough to get your new lab set up. And try to track down who exactly is after you.” 

“New lab?” you asked, perking up at the thought. 

“State of the art.” 

“What’s the catch?” you asked suspiciously. 

“It will be in the Avengers compound where it will be well protected. You’ll also be funded by Stark Industries. ” 

“Do I get to bring my team with me?” 

“After they’ve been vetted.” 

You nodded your acquiescence. 

“Do you have any equipment requests?” 

Getting an upgraded lab and funding from Tony Stark wasn’t the worst news in the world, but you were still annoyed that they had kidnapped you. 

“I want a good coffee machine,” you finally grumbled. 

* * *

You had been living in the Avengers Tower for two weeks when you got your first look at your new lab and you were fairly certain you had died and gone to heaven. 

“Well, well, well. Dr. Y/l/n, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” 

You whirled at his voice and immediately stuck your hand out. “Mr. Stark, pleasure’s all mine.” 

“Apologies for not greeting you sooner. I’ve been away. So how do you like your new digs?” 

You glanced around once again at the shiny new equipment and fully stocked shelves. 

“It’s every scientist’s dream.” 

He grinned at your obvious pleasure. 

“You can call me fairy godfather.” 

You quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Okay, let’s stick with Tony. Do you like it? I upgraded any of the tech you had in your lab, but if I missed anything all you have to do is ask and you’ll have it.” 

“Thank you, Tony. This is amazing. But is this all really necessary? You caught the guy who came after me.” 

“We caught one of the men who came after you. But if our intel is correct they were hired by much more dangerous people. It’s best if you do your work here. Besides, I spent six thousand dollars on your coffee machine and from what I hear you make Romanoff blush so you’re staying,” he declared. 

“I… You… WHAT?!” you spluttered. 

“Which part are you shocked by? The coffee machine or the fact that Romanoff has a crush on you?” he asked with a smirk. “You know I was curious why Natasha was so keen on being our eyes inside the club even when Wilson was supposed to do it. But I get it now.” 

You stuttered out a few more syllables before just gaping at him. There was no way Natasha actually liked you. She had just flirted with you for the mission. 

“Did you break the new girl already, Stark?” Clint asked as he strolled into the lab. 

“I just told her that I had heard some rumors about her and our favorite assassin. Not my fault Widow’s got her tongue.” 

“Have you seen the heart eyes in person?” 

“I haven’t had the pleasure yet. But it sounds hilarious.” 

“I’ve got to go,” you mumbled before they could say anything else. 

You ran out of the lab, making a beeline for your room flinging yourself onto the bed. 

* * *

Tony and Clint’s words were echoing in your mind. You thought back over the two weeks since you had moved into the tower. Natasha had been extremely welcoming, helping you pack up your apartment and settle in. You had quickly struck up a friendship with the redhead and neither of you brought up the night you had met. 

Sure since then she’d hang out with you whenever she had free time and she’d always be your main protection detail. And there was all of the innocent brushes against your bare skin and the not so innocent innuendo but still. As far as you had been concerned she had done if for the mission.

You were still pondering the possibility when FRIDAY called you for dinner. All throughout the meal, you couldn’t keep your eyes away from her for long. Each time your gazes would meet, she’d send you a secretive smile that would make your stomach flip. 

After dinner, everyone went their separate ways and you decided to take advantage of the theater room. Curling up on the couch you pulled up Netflix on the massive screen and started looking for the episode of Doctor Who you left off on. 

You paused the episode when you heard the door creak open. Looking over, you found Natasha smiling at you. 

“Mind if I join you?” 

“Not at all. Plenty of couch,” you grinned scooting over to make room. 

“So, how are you settling in?” She pulled her legs up under her and propped her head up on the back of the couch. 

“Good. Everyone’s been really great. And my new lab is amazing. So is this standard procedure? Moving random people into the Tower?” 

“Only the sexy stubborn scientists.” 

“That’s quite the alliteration,” you chuckled nervously.

“I call ‘em like I see ‘em,” she smiled at you. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“I’m an open book,” she assured you. 

You scoffed, knowing that was a blatant lie. She chuckled at your response. 

“What would you like to know?” 

“It’s about something Tony said earlier.” 

“And that was…” she prompted. 

“He said you requested to be the one in the club.” 

“I did,” she answered simply. 

“Why?” 

“You intrigued me. I wanted to see you in person. Of course I didn’t count on you actually making contact. I was just supposed to watch. But when you started talking to me I couldn’t help myself.” 

“So the mission wasn’t to flirt with me?” 

“If it were, I wouldn’t have been flirting with you for the last two weeks. Now would I?” she smiled. 

“I guess not,” you conceded smiling to yourself. “So you have been flirting with me?” 

“Every chance I got,” she smirked. “Now that we’ve cleared that up. Would you like to go out with me tomorrow on an official date?”

“I would love to.” 

* * *

When the car pulled up to the W in Times Square you shot Natasha a look. 

“You’re going to have buy me dinner first if you want me to put out… or at least a few vodka sodas,” you decided. 

“We’re here for the penthouse restaurant,” she informed you as she rolled her eyes. 

She met you at the front of the car, tossing the keys to the valet and taking your hand. 

The penthouse restaurant was glass on all four sides and it was empty when the elevators slid open. 

“I had Tony call in a favor,” she shrugged when you looked at her in shock. “I wanted to enjoy my date without having to be hyper-vigilant.” 

“Makes sense.” 

Dinner was relaxed, conversation flowed freely as you got to know one another. When you’d both eaten your fill you crossed to the window to look out at the city. You could feel the energy thrumming on the street below you but it was miles away. Your whole focus was on the feeling of Natasha’s lips on your neck. 

“I know you said that we came here for the food, but please tell me you also booked a room,” you groaned. 

She pressed a keycard into your hand in response and you grinned, pulling her towards the stairs. 

* * *

Several hours later you lay next to Natasha fighting a losing battle with your eyelids as the moonlight streamed in and a satisfied soreness settled in your bones. 

“You. Wow. Amazing. Whew,” you mumbled, nuzzling against her neck. 

**“ _You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this_** ,” she murmured as you cuddled into her side. 

“You’re cute all the time,” you yawned pressing a kiss to one of the many love bites you’d left. 

“Get some sleep,” she purred as she pulled you closer. “We have the room for the whole weekend. And I intend to keep you captive for the whole thing.” 


End file.
